


Not Polyamory

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Polyamory, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Warning: Deceit Sanders, defiantly fluffy ending, kinda angst, maybe hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: AnxietyxCreativity (Prinxiety), CreativityxDeceit (Roceit), AnxietyxLogicxMorality (Analogicality)AU: NoneWarnings: Cheating, swearing (a lot of swearing…), sympathetic deceitRequested By: @fangirl-randomness (Fanfiction.net)Plot: Virgil thought everything was great when Roman asked him out all that time ago, now he’s heartbroken and angry, with himself and Roman.





	Not Polyamory

 

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

He thought things were going well.   
  
_ “I like you, okay? You happy now? You got my big secret out of me. Can I go?” He just smiled at him like an idiot. “Hello? Princey? Can I go?” _ __  
__  
_ “You like me back.” _ __  
__  
_ Virgil’s eyebrows knit in his confusion, “excuse me?” _ __  
__  
_ Roman seemed to come back to himself. “Oh! My apologies my chemically imbalanced romance!” There was another pause as the prince stared at him almost fondly, “I like you too; have for some time now.” _ __  
__  
_ “Wait really?” He couldn’t help his smiled when the other nodded, “okay.” _ __  
__  
_ “Okay?” _ __  
__  
_ Virgil nodded back, “okay.” _   
  
He thought they were happy.   
  
_ “Roman! Stop!” Roman didn’t stop his random onslaught of tickling. His boyfriend seemed to know everyone of his ticklish spots and knew exactly how to poke them to get him squirming and laughing. “Ro! I can’t... breath!” _ __  
__  
_ When he finally stopped, Virgil gasped in several large gulps of air. “I can’t help it my love. I’m obsessed with your laugh; it’s so adorable.” _ __  
__  
_ “Nothing about me is adorable. I’m a scary guy Roman, a very scary guy.” _ __  
__  
_ Roman huffed a small laugh, his smile never leaving, “of course, my love.” _   
  
He thought they were forever.   
  
_ It was quiet as they laid together, staring at the stars. He was thankful for the quiet moment with his boyfriend between the crazy that was their lives. _ __  
__  
_ “I want to marry you someday.” _ __  
__  
_ “Yeah?” _ __  
__  
_ Roman nodded, “Yeah.” _ __  
__  
_ Virgil smiled, “I’d like that.” _   
  
He thought they were in love.   
  
_ “I love you.” _ __  
__  
_ It was a quiet statement. Not a question, not a demand, or a request. As far as Virgil was concerned, it was fact. _ __  
__  
__ “I love you too.”   
  
He thought wrong.

  
~♧◇♡♤~

  
“What the hell is going on here?”   
  
“Virgil! What- uh. How long have you been there?”   
  
“Long enough.” Roman tried to say something, standing from where he was sitting with Deceit, of all people. “No, Roman. Don’t try to bullshit your way out of this one. What the hell were you thinking? What is wrong with you?”   
  
Deceit stared at him, “you mean you  _ did _ know? You told me he  _ didn’t _ know!”   
  
“I was going to tell him, I swear! But then we were so happy,” he turned to Virgil, “and we were so happy. And I was scared I would ruin what we had.” He stepped closer to Virgil, taking his hand, “I didn’t want to lose you.”   
  
He yanked his hand back, “bullshit! You were only thinking of yourself! What? So you could get two pieces of ass or some shit? Fuck you!”   
  
“Virgil please!”   
  
“Please What Roman? I’m not the one that fucked up here! I’m not the one that ruined whatever we could have had!”   
  
Roman scoffed at him, “because you’ve been so perfect in this relationship.” Even Deceit seemed shocked at that.   
  
“I may not have been perfect, but at least I’m not a lying, cheating, asshole,” He growled out.   
  
“It’s not cheating!” Roman glared when he snorted in derisive laughter. “I’m polyamorous.”   
  
“No, you don’t get to pull that. That is not polyamory, that is cheating. I would know, I’m polyamorous, which you would know if you talked to me! But I’m pretty sure your head was so far up your own ass that you could only think with your dick, because there is no other explanation for you actions Roman!”   
  
“Geez, would you calm down?”   
  
“Calm down?” He looked at Deceit, who also looked completely baffled by the prince. “You want me to calm down when I’m finding out you cheated on me?”   
  
“I messed up, I know. I should have come to you first,” he tired to take Virgil’s hand again only for it to be yank away, “I should have told you my feelings before pursuing Deceit, but we can get passed this! If you calm down, we can all sit down and talk it out and figure this out.”   
  
“There is no figuring this out Roman. You cheated on me, that is what happened. You lied and you cheated, nothing to talk about and figure out.”   
  
Deceit, who had been silent up until then, spoke up, “he’s  _ wrong _ , Roman. What you did was  _ good  _ and  _ right _ . I’m so  _ not  _ sorry, Virgil. He told me that you  _ didn’t  _ know and I  _ doubted  _ him when I  _ shouldn’t  _ have talked to you.”   
  
“It’s alright Deceit, I don’t blame you.”   
  
Roman seemed offended at that, “so your mad at me, but not at him?”   
  
“Because you cheated on me and lied to me! And not just that, you lied to him! Hell, as far as I’m concerned, you might as well have been cheating on both of us with each other for all your lying.”   
  
“Hey! I didn’t cheat on anyone!”   
  
Virgil sighed, “whatever, I’m done, there’s no getting through to you and I’m not wasting my breath arguing anymore.” He turned and walked out of Roman’s room, Deceit following.   
  
“Where are you going?”   
  
“To find Logan or Patton, and if not them, maybe Thomas or Remy. Someone other than you!” And with that he walked away, heading downstairs in the hopes Logan or Patton were there.   
  
He was in luck for once, because both Logan and Patton were sitting on the couch, and watching him in concern. “Kiddo? What’s going on?”   
  
Virgil collapsed in between them, finally allowing himself to cry. They didn’t speak for a while, just letting him cry as Patton held him tight and Logan ran a comforting hand along his spine. “He was cheating on me with Deceit,” he finally choked out.   
  
“Oh, sweetheart, for how long?”   
  
He shrugged, moving to sit up. “I don’t know, I didn’t ask.”   
  
“And Deceit didn’t con him in to it or something of the sort?” Logan asked.   
  
“No, he thought I knew, that it was a poly relationship or something. He was just as angry as I was.” They nodded, and just held him when he wanted it. There was nothing to be said that would erase or fix what Roman had done.

  
~♧◇♡♤~

  
Things were going well   
  
_ “So, we know what Roman did was wrong and awful.” He nodded. _ __  
__  
_ “So we wanted to both come to you, not just because we both want this if you want this, but so there’s no possible misunderstandings or concern.” _ __  
__  
_ He smiled, “uh-huh.” _ __  
__  
_ “And we wanted to tell you together because we both feel this way.” _ __  
__  
_ “Yes, feelings. Uh- how do we put this?” _ __  
__  
_ “If this is going where I think this is going, and I’m pretty sure I know what your trying to do and it’s so sweet of you guys, I’m telling you now that the answer is most likely yes.” _ __  
__  
_ Logan flushed a brilliant red and Patton’s smile became embarrassingly shy, and god he didn’t think he could love them more than he somehow already did; even though they weren’t dating yet. “Right, well, uh.” Patton let out a small whine instead of words. _ __  
__  
_ “We would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you! There, said it.” _ __  
__  
_ Virgil snorted, “I already told you the answer was yes you dorks.” They let out a relieved sigh and Patton kissed his cheek happily. “Thank you for both coming to tell me, or ask me I guess.” _ __  
__  
_ “Of course.” _ __  
  
They were happy.   
  
_ “Roman And Deceit are back together.” Logan told them as he came to sit next to Virgil, who was already cuddled into Patton. _ __  
__  
_ “Really?” _ __  
__  
_ He nodded, “I was going to let Roman know we were watching a movie if he would like to join us, and they were on his bed,” Logan scrunched his nose slightly, “kissing would be putting it lightly.” _ __  
__  
_ Virgil snorted at his boyfriends disgust as Patton giggled sweetly, “awe, it’s okay Lolo.” _ __  
__  
_ Logan groaned and shook his head, allowing Virgil to pull him into an embrace, his head finding the others shoulder, “I will never unsee what I saw in that room.” _ __  
__  
_ “It’s okay nerd, you’ll either forget for a while and it will come back as a gross memory in the middle of the night, or you will never forget and will remember any time you see them.” _ __  
__  
_ “Why do I love you?” Virgil shrugged, still smiling. “Just start the movie, please. I want to at least put it out of my mind for a few hours.” Virgil missed his head as Patton reached for the remote to hit play. _   
  
They were forever.   
  
_ “You guys ever wanna get married someday?” _ __  
__  
_ Logan stared at him, “Virgil, we’re barely loving figments of Thomas’s imagination, we can’t get married.” _ __  
__  
_ “It doesn’t have to be a legal thing. If we wanted, we could just do a small thing at like a park or in Thomas’s backyard or something.” _ __  
__  
_ Patton smiled from his place by the stove, where he was cooking pancakes, “aww. The three of us, Thomas, Roman, and Deceit. We could invite Thomas’s friends, especially Joan and Talyn! It could be so cute!” Patton pouted, “don’t you wanna marry us Loggy?” _ __  
__  
_ Logan sputtered, pulling laughs from his boyfriends, “I never said I didn’t want to! Of course I want to! I was merely stating that we wouldn’t be able to in the same way Thomas could.” _ __  
__  
_ Virgil hummed, before chuckling at a thought he had. When both Logan and Patton looked at him expectantly, he smiled, “Roman will demand to throw a ‘huge extravagant gala in your honor.’” He told them, doing his best to mimic the prince’s voice at the end. _   
  
They were in love.   
  
_ “I love you.” Virgil hummed, form between staring at the new ring on his finger, or his husband fluttering excitedly about the room, determined to talk to everyone. _ __  
__  
_ Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around him, “I love you too.” _ __  
__  
_ It was a peaceful moment before Roman came bounding over, pulling Virgil from Logan’s arms to hug him. “Oh! I’m so happy for you three! The ceremony was so sweet, and I didn’t think Logan would be the one to cry, but he did and it was so sweet!” _ __  
__  
_ Virgil smiled at Logan’s blush, pulling him into a kiss, “he is pretty cute isn’t he?” _ __  
__  
_ “You both are,” Patton replied, returning from his socializing to kiss both his husbands. “I love you both.” _ __  
__  
__ “We love you too.” There was no stopping Virgil’s smile.   
  
He was right.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

 


End file.
